paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Two Tri Emotions
Summery When visiting an old firend of Rocky's, he and Tundra get knocked out. By the power of one of Rocky's friend's machine, Rocky and Tundra's three main emotions, anger, fear, and joy, come alive. Now they must protect the real Rocky and Tundra till they wake up, because someone is after the two, and if one of their emotions get too far away from them, the real pup will dissappear forever. Will the emotions protect Rocky and Tundra? Characters Rocky Tundra (By TundratheSnowPup) Rocky's Fear Rocky's Anger Rocky's Joy Tundra's Fear Tundra's Anger Tundra's Joy Ryder Dimitri Story It was a glorious day in Adventure Bay. Rocky was sleeping in his pup-house, safe and sound. Little did he know that someone was slowly walking up to him. ???:Roooooocky... Rocky grunts and stays asleep. ???:Rooooooooooooooooooooocky... Rocky: Five more minutes mom. ???: ROCKY! Rocky jumps up and hits his head on the roof of his pup-house. Rocky: OW! Tundra! You scared me! Tundra: Hehe. Sorry Rocky. But you got a letter. Tundra hands Rocky a letter. It was from Dimitri. Rocky: Hey! This is from Dimitri! Tundra: Who? Rocky: Dimitri. He and I were best friends when I was young...er. He always got into semi-dangerous situations. Rocky opens the letter and reads it aloud. Rocky: "Dear Rocky, I heard you are a part of a great team, have a good home, and a good job. I do as well. I was looking through some of the old stuff we had, and I saw a picture of us. When I saw that, I had to write to you. I just wanted to talk to you about everything, not to leave out a simple word. I am inviting you and 1 other person to come to my home in West Virgina. Here are two tickets to go there, and I can't wait to see you. --Dimitri" Well I can bring one friend. Who should I bring. Tundra: I have a person in mind. Rocky stands for a minute. Rocky: I think I know what you're talking about. Tundra: Yep. Just then, Ryder walked by. Rocky: Ryder! I have a favor! Tundra facepaws. Five minutes later, Rocky and Ryder walked into the Lookout. Rocky: Noone is able to come with me. Ryder: What about Tundra? Rocky: Oh YA! I never thought of that! Rocky walks to Tundra Rocky: Tundra? Would you like to go to West Virginia with me? Tundra: *rolls her eyes* I thought you'd never ask. Rocky: What was that for? Tundra: I gave you hints to take me. Rocky: Sorry. Let's get packed. Five hours later, Tundra and Rocky went on the plane, finding a note in their seat. Rocky: "You'll find me on your flight?" What's he talking about? Tundra: I don't know. They start flying for a minute. Tundra then looks out and... Tundra: ROCKY! Rocky looks out and see's a dog on the wing. Dog: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Rocky: Yep. That's Dimitri. Tundra: What! After arriving in West Virginia, Tundra and Rocky got thier stuff and went out of the airport, sitting on a bench. Tundra: So when is your friend comming? The doors open and a security guard comes running with Dimitri and throws him. Guard: And stay out. Rocky runs over to Dimitri. Rocky: You ok? Dimitri: What do you think Rocki? I was doin' this all my life! Tundra: Rocki? Rocky: Rocki was the nickname Dimitri gave me. Dimitri: Do you remember my nickname Rocki? Rocky: Let's see... it was... hmm... Demetres? Dimitri: Close... it was Detri. Tundra: Detri? Okay... this is wierd. Rocky: You're not officially a friend of Detri until you get a nickname from him. Dimitri: What's your name? Tundra: Tundra... Dimitri: Hmm... let's see... you are... Ten Dragons. Tundra: Ten Dragons? Dimitri: Ya Tundra, Tun Dra, Ten Dra, Ten Dragons. Tundra: Ok. can I call you by your nomal name? Dimitri: Sure, and Rocky can call you by your normal name as well. Tundra and Rocky: Great. So Dimitri, Rocky, and Tundra walked a couple blocks. They then stop in front of a store. Dimitri: My owner works here. He sells stuff. Tundra: What kind of stuff? Dimitri: Well, we sell stuff like-. Oh no! Hide! Dimitri pulls Rocky and Tundra behind a nearby dumpster. Rocky: What was that fo-! Dimitri: Shhhh! A little girl in ponytails walks by. She looks down the alley, then walks off. Dimitri: Ok. We can leave. Rocky: Ok. What was that for? Dimitri: *points to the little girls direction* That girl, Rocki, was Francisca. She is a spoiled brat. Tundra: That's not right! Dimitri: Well, it's true! Anyway, let's go in. More comming soon